Griseofulvin is an antibiotic substance isolated for the first time by AE Oxford et al., from one of Penicillium belonging to Aspergillus oryzae, i.e., penicillium griseofulvum (Non patent Reference 1) in 1939. Griseofulvin is mainly administered orally. However, it is a less soluble and readily absorbable medicinal substance and thus complicated in its oral absorption kinetics. Griseofulvin is used as an antifungal drug against dermatophytes such as Microsporum, Trichophyton and Epidermophyton (Non patent References 2,3).
Griseofulvin binds to tubulin within a cell to thereby terminate the cell cycle at the G2/M period and induce abnormality in mitotic division, with the result that growth of various cells of, e.g., fungi, plants and mammals is suppressed. Compared to mammalian cells, fungal cells are suppressed in growth at an extremely low concentration of griseofulvin. This is considered to be because the binding affinity of griseofulvin for fungus tubulin is higher than for mammalian tubulin. Griseofulvin also binds to microtubule-associated proteins (MAPs) to suppress dynamic instability of microtubules, thereby stabilizing microtubule movement (Non patent Reference 4).
Griseofulvin has a growth suppression action on human cancer cells and an activity which induces apoptosis thereof. Griseofulvin, if it is applied to a tumor transplanted in an athymic nude mouse in combination with nocodazole, exhibits antitumor activity. From this, griseofulvin is expected to have effectiveness as an anti-cancer agent (Non patent Reference 5).
In the meantime, it has long been known that griseofulvin has an anti-inflammatory activity other than the antifungal action. For example, it was found that griseofulvin exhibits anti-inflammatory activity on rat inflammation models with formalin edema and cotton pellet granuloma (Non patent Reference 6). In clinical practice, it is reported that griseofulvin has a medicinal effect on nonfungal inflammatory skin diseases such as lichen planus (Non patent Reference 7), plasma cell cheilitis (Non patent Reference 8) and pigmented purpuric dermatosis (Non patent Reference 9).
It is also reported that griseofulvin has a medicinal effect on, e.g., livedoid vasculitis (Non patent Reference 9), polyarthritis such as shoulder-hand syndrome and scapulo-humeral periarthritis (Non patent References 6, 10).
It is found that griseofulvin has an action on the microtubules of leucocytes and an antagonistic action, in vitro, on chemical mediators of inflammation such as histamine, serotonin and prostaglandin (Non patent Reference 6). However, the specific mechanism of griseofulvin action in anti-inflammation has not yet been elucidated.
Likewise, griseofulvin has various physiological activities and, until now, various derivatives of griseofulvin have been synthesized through replacement of substituents (Non patent Reference 11).